Always on my Mind
by MajinSakuko
Summary: Komplett! Reposted! BV songfic, in der Bulma Vegeta die Kinder überlässt. Sie hat seine Macken satt. Kann er sie zurückgewinnen?


Always on my Mind

(Pet Shop Boys: From the album discography)

Leise schloss Bulma die Türe und drehte den Schlüssel um. Es war besser so. Besser jetzt als nie.

Sie schulterte die leichte Tasche, die eine Reihe Hoipoi- Kapseln beinhaltete, und warf einen letzten Blick auf ihr ehemaliges Zuhause. Aber jetzt war keine Zeit für Sentimentalitäten! Rasch zwang sie sich in die Garage, wählte das erstbeste Flugauto aus und brauste auch schon davon.

"Ob er es wohl merkt?", fragte sie sich. "Unsinn! Wie sollte er auch? Schließlich ist er ja im GR ..." Ungewollt wanden sich einige Tränen aus ihren Augenwinkeln und liefen über ihre Wangen bis sie von ihrem Kinn tropften. Unbemerkt verdunsteten sie in der heißen Mittagssonne. Genauso unbemerkt ...

Die zweite Geige zu spielen war einfach nicht mehr auszuhalten. Und wenn er sie einmal beachtete, dann ... Dann war es nicht so, wie sie es sich vorstellte. Wie es sein sollte. Wie es hätte sein können.

Doch soweit war es nie gekommen.

Bulma aktivierte die Apparatur an ihrem Handgelenk und trat fester in die Pedale als sie auf die Autobahn auffuhr.

Keuchend und schwitzend fuhr Vegeta den GR herunter. Eine schnelle Dusche würde ihn erfrischen und dann müsste Bulma ja auch schon bald wieder zurück vom Einkaufen sein. Wo sie wohl hingefahren war? Normalerweise besorgte sie alles in der Nähe, aber dieses Mal konnte Vegeta ihre Aura gar nicht fühlen, wenn er sich nicht konzentrierte.

Schulterzuckend tat der Saiyajin die Gedanken ab und betrat die Duschkabine. Das heiße Wasser wirkte erfrischend und entspannend zugleich.

Wahrscheinlich war sie etwas Besonderes kaufen gefahren aus irgendeiner dieser sündhaft teuren Boutiquen ... Oh, stimmte ja. Es war ja ihr Jahrestag. Bestimmt wollte sie sich besonders hübsch herrichten lassen, was ja eigentlich unnötig war, aber bitte. Sollte sie ihren Willen haben. Vegeta war nur froh, dass sie beide mal wieder nach so langem etwas Zeit für sich allein hatten.

Trunks und Bra waren mit Goten und Marron campen gefahren und würden erst in ein paar Tagen zurückkommen. So ganz passte Vegeta das natürlich nicht, aber Trunks würde schon auf seine Schwester aufpassen, falls Kakarotts Sprössling sich der Kleinen näherte.

Bulmas Eltern waren sehr entgegenkommend gewesen, als sie sich - ganz zufällig - zu einem Südseeinsel- Aufenthalt entschlossen hatten. Nicht, dass es zu der Zeit dort heißer sein konnte oder der Strand näher beim Hotel lag als hier bei der C.C., aber Vegeta wollte sich ja nicht beklagen.

Grund zur Beanstandung sah er eigentlich nur darin, dass seine Gefährtin noch immer nicht zurück war. So langsam konnte sie doch wissen, wann er seine Trainingseinheiten beendete und dass er danach immer einen Mordshunger hatte. Natürlich könnte er sich auch selber was kochen, aber Bulmas Gerichte schmeckten einfach besser und es ging auch einfacher.

Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen schlenderte er in die kalte Küche. Kein Wasser blubberte am Herd MS: Wär auch unvorsichtig gewesen, wenn sie fortgeht, kein leckeres Essen stand in der Mikrowelle und auch der Kühlschrank war bis auf ein paar Eier und einem Glas Oliven gähnend leer.

Etwas anderes hingegen war nicht so leer und zog Vegetas Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, und zwar der Küchentisch. Obenauf lag ein weißes Stück Papier, das auf dem ebenso weißen Tischtuch beinahe unterging.

Knurrend schnappte Vegeta sich den Wisch und überflog die wenigen Zeilen, die darauf vermerkt waren, sein Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich von verärgert über verwirrt bis hin zu verloren.

* * *

Trunks war erwachsen. Er würde es verkraften. Bra ... Bulma hatte ihr ja ein Notebook zum Geburtstag geschenkt. Sie könnte also mit ihr über E-Mail Kontakt aufnehmen und sie wissen lassen, wie es ihr ging und dass sie sie vermisste. Oder vielleicht auch nicht. Ihre Eltern würden Zeit brauchen, um es zu verstehen. Sie hatten von Anfang an Recht gehabt. Vom Beginn ihrer Beziehung mit Vegeta hatten ihre Eltern sie gewarnt, dass die ganze Angelegenheit nur böse ausgehen konnte, doch sie hatte nicht hören wollen. Ganz das trotzige, verwöhnte Mädchen.

Doch jetzt nicht mehr. Sie hatte alles verloren, was ihr lieb war. Ihre Kinder, ihre Eltern, ihre Werkstatt ...

Vegeta ...? Liebte sie ihn nicht auch? Bulma schaltete einen Gang hinunter und lenkte das Auto in eine besonders enge Kurve. Ja, liebte sie Vegeta nicht auch? Natürlich. Aber das reichte nun mal nicht. Nicht mal annähernd. Denn, wenn man für den, den man liebte, nur ein nervendes Anhängsel war, dann war es die Sache nicht wert. Keine Träne, kein einziger Selbstmordgedanke, einfach überhaupt nichts war der Saiyajin in ihren verheulten, leeren Augen wert!

Vegeta liebte sie einfach nicht. Früher hatte sie es sich noch einreden können ... Dass es für ihn einfach zu ungewohnt war, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er sich verhalten sollte, dass er es irgendwann schon lernen würde. Doch dieses Irgendwann kam nicht. Die Zeit verstrich unaufhaltsam, aber Vegeta blieb stehen. Scheinbar hatte er alles, was er wollte, schon erreicht. Er lebte kostenlos in ihrem Haus, trainierte in ihrem GR, schlief in ihrem Bett. Wozu sollte er sich auch für etwas anstrengen, das er ohnehin schon hatte? Er brauchte sie nicht zu lieben, um sich seinen gewohnten Lebensstil zu erhalten.

Wahrscheinlich hatte er sie damals auch noch absichtlich mit Bra geschwängert. Bulma konnte sich genau daran erinnern, an diesen einen wirklich großen Streit, als sie ihn rauswerfen wollte. Natürlich hätte er wieder zurückkommen sollen, aber zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte sie Abstand gebraucht. Aber was hatte er getan? Er hatte sie erneut abhängig von ihm gemacht. Ganz genau wusste er, wie schwer eine Saiyajinschwangerschaft war - noch dazu für eine Humanoide. Wie sollte sie ihn da schon rauswerfen?

"Es ist zu spät, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, Bulma", rügte sie sich selbst während sie ihr Automobil auf den Parkplatz eines billigen, herunter gekommen anmutenden Motels fuhr. Niemand würde auf die Idee kommen, sie hier zu suchen.

Die Türkishaarige langte nach ihrer Tasche und marschierte festen Schrittes auf das Hauptgebäude zu - selbstverständlich nachdem sie ihr Auto abgeschlossen hatte. Unruhig ließ sie ihren Blick über den düsteren Parkplatz streichen. Nur noch ein paar Meter, die sie mit angehaltenem Atem zurücklegte. Sie würde doch nicht so früh schon aufgeben! Sehr gut konnte sie sich selbst beschützen, sie brauchte Vegeta nicht.

Immer hatte er auf ihrer angeblichen Schwäche herumgehackt. So wollte er sie wohl noch fester an sich binden. Er wollte ihr weismachen, dass sie ohne ihn nicht leben konnte. Wahrscheinlich traute er ihr nicht mal zu, alleine einkaufen zu gehen. Deswegen war er auch immer so pingelig damit, dass sie früh genug zu Hause war. Oder, weil er sie besser überwachen wollte.

Bulma unterdrückte ein ungläubiges Kichern und schlug mit der flachen Hand auf die flache Klingel an der staubigen Rezeption. Hustend zog sie die Hand zurück und trat einen Schritt nach hinten. Vegeta war wohl kaum der Typ, der eifersüchtig wurde. Dafür müsste er sie ja lieben, oder?

"Tja, so kann es gehen, nicht wahr? Du solltest dich in deinem Rhythmus nicht zu sehr gestört fühlen, musst du eben wieder das Essen meiner Mutter genießen. Ja, ich war zu feige, es dir mitten ins Gesicht zu sagen, und dafür will ich mich entschuldigen. Vielleicht verdienst du es aber auch gar nicht anders.

Kümmer dich gut um Trunks und Bra, verstanden? Ich hätte sie mitgenommen, aber sie aus ihrer gewohnten Umgebung herauszureißen fand ich dann doch nicht so angebracht. Meine Eltern werden auch ein Auge auf die beiden haben.

Nein, du bist der erste, der erfährt, dass ich gegangen bin. Niemand war eingeweiht.

Du brauchst auch keine Angst zu haben, dass du vom Grundstück geschmissen wirst. Da ich schon seit meinem 18. Lebensjahr die Inhaberin der Hälfte der C.C. bin, habe ich sie dir überschreiben können. Du kannst damit anfangen was du willst, nur zerstör sie nicht! Meine Eltern können dich nicht rauswerfen.

Mach's gut und richte meinen Kleinen aus, dass ich sie liebe."

Vegeta musste sich erst mal hinsetzen, was er sogleich auch tat.

Bulma hatte ihn verlassen? Sie hatte ...? Wie konnte sie nur? Und dann auch noch nicht mal die Courage besitzen, es ihm ins Gesicht zu sagen ... Nur dieser Zettel, der jetzt in Vegetas Fingern zerdrückt wurde.

"Mach's gut und richte meinen Kleinen aus, dass ich sie liebe." Mehr nicht. Kein "Ich liebe dich", kein "In Liebe, Bulma" kein Garnichts.

Liebte sie ihn nicht mehr? Dieser Gedanke ließ das Herz des Saiyajins beinahe erfrieren. Das konnte nicht sein! Es durfte nicht ...

Vegeta konzentrierte sich ... Nein, nichts. Nirgends ließ sich ihre Aura lokalisieren. Wie hatte sie ... Eigentlich sollte ihn das ja nicht wundern, sie war ja ein Genie. Sein Genie ... gewesen?

Hatte er ihr das je gesagt? Dass sie für ihn die klügste Frau des Universums war? Da bedurfte es nicht dem Gedächtnis eines Saiyajin, um zu wissen, dass dem nicht so war. Komplimente waren nun mal nicht seine Stärke, nie gewesen. Aber wie schwer konnte es sein, einmal etwas Nettes zu sagen, ohne eine Beleidigung voraus oder hinterher zu schicken? Machbar für einen der stärksten Männer des Alls, oder?

* * *

Müde schlug Bulma die Augen auf und zwang sich aus dem Bett. Es war Zeit, aufzustehen. Die Matratze dieses schäbigen Motels war anscheinend genauso antik wie die im Badezimmer aufgestellte Badewanne, aus deren Abfluss die ekelhaftesten Viecher krochen. Schaudernd erinnerte die Wissenschaftlerin sich an den einzigartigen Anblick ... Würde sie eben erst bei ihm duschen.

In wenigen Minuten war sie angezogen, ausgepackt hatte sie ohnehin nichts, so konnte es schnell weitergehen.

Während sie schließlich die Landstraße weiterverfolgte, überlegte sie, was sie danach machen wollte. Sie konnte ja nicht ewig bei ihm bleiben. Vielleicht würde sie ihre eigene Werkstatt eröffnen. Aber da bestand das Problem, dass man sie aufspüren konnte ... Eine andere Möglichkeit wäre ein Vertrieb übers Internet. Im Verschlüsseln von Daten und dem Unterbinden von Rückverfolgungen war sie schon immer erste Sahne gewesen.

Mangels weiterer Ideen schaltete die Wissenschaftlerin schließlich den Kassettenrekorder an und nach ein wenig Rauschen ertönte ein alt bekanntes Lied.

"Sweets for my sweet, sugar for my honey ..."

Bulma lächelte melancholisch. Das war ihr Lied gewesen. Aber es hatte nun mal nicht gehalten. Obwohl er viel freundlicher, zuvorkommender und liebevoller war, als Vegeta es je hätte sein können. Trotzdem hatte es nie so richtig mit ihnen klappen wollen.

"Ob er wohl eine neue Freundin hat?", dachte sie laut bevor sie sich die Antwort gleich selber gab. "Nie und nimmer."

Weit gefehlt.

Leicht zerrupft öffnete Yamchu die Tür zu seiner Wohnung und seine Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als er eine ebenso leicht zerfledderte Bulma erblickte. "Hallo ...", murmelte er verwirrt. "Was machst du denn hier?" Er verschränkte die Arme vor seiner nackten Brust, nicht in einer Geste der Abwehrung, sondern weil es ihm ein wenig peinlich war, und warf einen raschen Blick zurück, um sicherzugehen, dass seine Freundin jetzt nicht in eine noch peinlichere Situation geriet. "Ist was passiert?", fragte er mit leichter Unruhe in der Stimme, da seine Exfreundin noch immer stillgeblieben war. "Komm ... erst mal rein", schlug er schließlich zögerlich vor und trat zur Seite um ihr den Weg freizumachen.

"Nein!", flehte Yamchu eindringlich und versuchte Marron zurückzuhalten. "Bitte, überleg es dir doch noch einmal, ja?"

Doch diese ließ sich nicht erweichen. "Solange sie hier ist, wirst du auf mich verzichten müssen, klar?"

"Aber, Liebling, Bulma ist nur eine Freundin und ..."

"Unsinn!", fuhr Marron stocksauer dazwischen. "Sie liebt dich immer noch und versucht jetzt dich zurückzubekommen. Aber du kannst nicht uns beide haben, ich hoffe, das ist dir klar." Sie strich eine dunkelblaue Haarsträhne zurück und wandte sich um. "Wenn du mich wirklich liebst, weißt du, was du zu tun hast ..." - 'Und falls nicht, hab ich noch genügend andere Verlobte', fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

Händeringend starrte Yamchu seiner Freundin hinterher. Wo hatte Bulma ihn nur hineingezogen? Gut, sie hatte wieder mal Probleme mit Vegeta, aber musste sie deswegen sein Liebesleben ausradieren?

Kopfschüttelnd schlich der ehemalige Wüstenbandit in die Küche um Frühstück zu machen. Bulma müsste bald aufwachen, dann würde sie ihm alles noch mal ganz genau erklären müssen. Schließlich wollte er seine Freundin so schnell wie möglich zurückbekommen.

Nirgends auch nur eine Spur von ihr.

Völlig erledigt kehrte Vegeta nach Hause zurück. _Nach Hause._ Ohne sie war es das doch gar nicht mehr. Kalt und leer war das gesamte Anwesen, ohne ihr Licht, das bis in die hintersten Winkel leuchtete. Kami, seit wann war er so poetisch geworden?

Es blieben ihm nur noch zwei Tage. Dann würden Trunks und Bra wieder zurück sein, und er müsste sich erklären. Erklären, dass Bulma gegangen war, da er sie nicht genug liebte. Weil er es nicht übers Herz brachte, ihr seine Zuneigung begreiflich zu machen. Weil sie überhaupt an dieser Liebe zweifeln musste.

Es war nur seine Schuld. Er hatte es soweit kommen lassen. Dabei gab es nichts, das ihm wichtiger war, als sie. Für wen trainierte er denn? Für wen mühte er sich die ganze Zeit ab, damit er stark genug blieb, sie zu beschützen?

Sie beherrschte sein Denken, sein Fühlen, sein Handeln, wie kein Zweiter. Nicht mal in der Zeit, als er wie fanatisch versucht hatte, Kakarott zu übertrumpfen, war er von so etwas so ... ja, geradezu besessen gewesen - in einem positiven Sinn, versteht sich.

Sie war sein Grund, dass er morgens aufstand. Sie brachte ihn dazu, sein Bestes und noch mehr zu geben. Sie war es, die ihn die letzten Grenzen sprengen ließ. Und sie war es auch, zu der er jeden Abend zurückkehren wollte.

* * *

So konnte es einfach nicht weitergehen! Nun konnte Yamchu sich endlich wieder daran erinnern, wieso er das Zusammenleben mit Bulma nicht wirklich genießen hatte können.

Alles musste sie kontrollieren, immer musste es nach ihrem Kopf gehen, ihre Stimme war ein mächtiges Organ. Es war nicht mehr zum Aushalten. Dabei war sie erst knappe 10 Stunden bei ihm.

Yamchu musste etwas tun und zwar schnell. Die erste Idee, die seine Gehirnwindungen kreuzte wurde dann auch gleich aufgeschnappt und als Sehr Gut bewertet.

Bulma war gerade im Bad, das war gleichbedeutend mit: Er hatte mehr als genügend Zeit. Also schnappte sich der arme Schwarzhaarige sein Mobil-Telefon und stellte die Verbindung zum C.C.- Anwesen her.

Längst schon hatte er dem Saiyajin verziehen. Hatte er doch selbst miterlebt wie der stolze Prinz sich weiterentwickelt hatte, von dem eiskalten Killer, der ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken ein Leben nach dem anderen unbarmherzig ausschaltete zu dem ... Na ja, Vegeta hatte sich sicher ein wenig verändert, auch wenn man es ihm von außen nicht so genau ansah.

Das erste Klingeln ertönte, die Verbindung stand, und Yamchu hoffte nur, dass Vegeta wusste, wie man mit einem Telefon umging, andernfalls wäre seinem Plan wenig Erfolg beschieden gewesen. Und das durfte ja wohl nicht sein.

Er liebte Bulma noch. Aber mehr wie eine Schwester. Und als ihr großer Bruder musste er doch dafür sorgen, dass sie glücklich wurde. Und wie sollte das anders gehen, als wenn er sie wieder mit dem rüpelhaften Außerirdischen zusammenbrachte, dessen Schuld es eigentlich war, weshalb er sie überhaupt am Hals hatte?

Es dauerte nur ein paar Minuten. Schließlich war diese Art der Fortbewegung den Saiyajin eigen und sie beherrschten sie einwandfrei.

Bulma war bei ihm? Wie konnte sie nur? Warum war sie nur zu diesem Weichei gelaufen? Wieso hatte sie nicht ...? Aber warum sollte sie auch?

Hatte Vegeta es ihr denn jemals leicht gemacht? Hatte er nicht alles versucht, sie von sich fernzuhalten? Aber egal, wie weit er sie weggestoßen hatte, sie war immer wieder - wie ein Jojo - zurückgekommen. War das Intervall geringer geworden?

Vegeta flog ein wenig langsamer, als neue Gedanken seinen Kopf überfluteten.

Er hatte ... sie nicht verdient. Noch nie. Niemals.

Und wenn sie Yamchu noch immer liebte, konnte er ihr gar keinen Vorwurf machen.

Er musste es geschafft haben. Irgendwann war es ihm also gelungen, ihre Liebe zu ihm auszulöschen. Irgendwann hatte er sie zu weit weggestoßen, dass sie die Orientierung verlieren hatte müssen. Merkwürdig.

Mehr als merkwürdig war dieses Gefühl, so ganz auf einmal, einsam zu sein. Wieder. Nur, dass es diesmal definitiv für immer sein würde.

Trunks und Bra. Sie hatten die Augen ihrer Mutter. Wie sollte er sie jeden Tag anblicken, wenn er es noch nie richtig fertig gebracht hatte?

Die Augen, der einzigen Frau, die er je an sich herangelassen hatte, verfolgten ihn. Die Augen, die ihn gleichermaßen angezogen, wie abgeschreckt hatten. Damals. Vor so langer Zeit. Als alles noch so einfach schien. Nie war es so gewesen.

Die Augen, in die er sich zuerst verliebt hatte. Dann in ihr kleines vorlautes Mundwerk. Ihre strahlenden türkisen Haare. Ihr Wesen, das dem seinen so ähnlich war.

Vegeta liebte sie anscheinend nicht genug.

Nicht genug, um ihr das auch zu sagen. Nicht genug, um ihr die Geschenke zu bereiten, die ihr zustanden. Nicht genug, um sie durch seine Augen in seine Seele blicken zu lassen. Nicht genug, um sie so zu behandeln, wie sie es verdient hatte.

Vegeta liebte sie trotzdem genug.

Genug, um sie gehen zu lassen. Genug, um sie in den Armen eines anderen Mannes glücklich werden zu lassen.

Auch wenn das sein eigenes Todesurteil bedeutete.

* * *

"Nein... Vegeta, wieso ...", murmelte Bulma zwischen ihren heftigen Schluchzern und klammerte sich wie eine Ertrinkende an Yamchus Hemd. "Wie konnte er nur ...? Wieso macht er sich ... überhaupt die Mühe ... nur um dann ... WIESO, VERDAMMT NOCH MAL!" Sie schlug ihre rechte Faust in die Schulter des Z-Senshi, der sich bei ihren Worten immer unwohler fühlte.

"Ähm ... Bulma", begann er zögerlich, Schlimmes ahnend. "Ich ... es tut mir leid, wirklich. Ich hoffte, er würde, aber ... Wie sollte ich das ahnen? Ich ... habe ihn angerufen ..." Er konnte fühlen, wie die Frau in seinen Armen immer steifer wurde. Jetzt konnte er sich auf etwas gefasst machen.

Hatte sie richtig gehört? Yamchu hatte ... Vegeta angerufen? Ihn informiert? Mit aller Kraft stemmte sich die Wissenschaftlerin gegen ihren Exfreund und versuchte ihren besten Todesblick zu performen, der durch ihre verheulten Augen ein wenig zu ... weich rüberkam. "Du. Hast. Was?", fragte sie so ruhig es ging. Natürlich wusste sie, dass sich die Antwort nicht ändern würde.

"Ich ... Ich wollte nur, dass ihr zwei wieder zusammen kommt. Jeder weiß, dass ihr es zusammen schwer habt, aber ohne einander geht es euch noch schlechter. Ich dachte, wenn ... Das war nicht meine Absicht!"

"Oh, es war also nicht deine Absicht, dass er mich jetzt endgültig verlässt, ja?", hisste Bulma durch ihre zusammengebissenen Zähne. "Na, dann bin ich ja beruhigt. Was hattest du denn dann vor? Oh ja, ich weiß, du wolltest, dass wir uns wieder versöhnen! Aber jetzt flüster ich dir mal was: Ich wollte mich nicht versöhnen! Ich wollte ihn verlassen und was ist jetzt? Jetzt steh ich wieder als Trottel da, vielen Dank auch, Yamchu ..." Ein neuerlicher Weinkrampf ließ sie innehalten, doch als ihr Exfreund sie wieder trösten wollte, zog sie sich zurück. "Er liebt ... mich nicht ... Hat es nie getan ..."

Da platzte auch Yamchu der Kragen. "Verdammt, Bulma, sieht denn jeder außer dir selbst, dass dich der Kerl wie verrückt liebt!"

"SEI STILL!", schrie sie, sich noch immer in Selbstmitleid suhlend. "SIEHST DU NICHT, DASS ICH LEIDEN WILL!"

"ES REICHT!", brüllte Yamchu sie beinahe nieder, Bulma dazu bringend, überrascht zusammen zu zucken. So einen Ausbruch von ihm war sie eigentlich nicht gewohnt. "Bist du denn blind, oder was?", fuhr er etwas leiser fort. "Oder bist du so dumm? Verstehst du nicht, warum er das alles getan hat? Hast du nicht seinen gequälten Blick bemerkt? Nein, bestimmt nicht, du warst ja damit beschäftigt, ihn zu ignorieren, oder? Begreifst du nicht, dass er dachte, du würdest nicht ihn sondern ... mich ... wollen?"

"Was!"

"Auch wenn das keine Neuigkeit für dich sein sollte: Vegeta ist stolz. Ziemlich sogar. Doch er hat dich aufgegeben ... und weißt du auch, warum?"

"Warum?", schniefte Bulma und blickte Yamchu schief an.

"Weil er will, dass du glücklich wirst."

* * *

Es gab nicht viele Dinge, die er sein Eigen nennen konnte. Ein paar Sentoufuku, zwei Paar Handschuhe, sowie dazugehörende Stiefel. Bulma hatte ihm auch einiges an Freizeitklamotten gekauft. Es würde ihr bestimmt nicht fehlen, wenn er es mitnahm. Geld genug hatte sie ja. Sollte sie Yamchu neu einkleiden, ihn ging das nichts mehr an.

Seufzend ließ sich Vegeta auf die gemachte Betthälfte nieder, Bulmas Hälfte. Ihr Geruch haftete noch daran, überfiel seinen Verstand mit schmerzhaften Erinnerungen. Manche schön, viele schiach. Er wusste nicht, welche mehr weh taten.

Wenn er die C.C. erst mal verlassen hatte, würde sie schon zurückkommen. Wie sollte er den Kindern schon die Mutter ersetzen? Er war ja schon als Vater überfordert ...

* * *

"Mach schon!", feuerte Bulma Yamchu an. "Flieg schneller, verdammt. Ich hab keine Zeit zu verlieren ..."

Hatte sie wirklich so einen fatalen Fehler begangen? Hatte sie Vegetas Zeichen immer wieder falsch gedeutet? War er zu Unrecht von ihr verurteilt worden? Wenn sie es sich genau überlegte, musste sie zugeben, dass Vegeta nicht nur unheimlich stolz und verbohrt, aber auch ziemlich bequemlich war. Er würde die C.C. doch nicht ohne triftigen Grund verlassen.

Bulma trieb ihren Exfreund zu wahren Höchstleistungen an, immer im Hinterkopf, dass sie ja nicht zu spät kommen durfte. Und natürlich, dass Vegeta vielleicht besser nicht mitbekam, wie sie nach Hause gekommen war. Keine gute Ausgangssituation.

Nach nur wenigen Minuten - die Bulma wie Ewigkeiten vorgekommen waren - kamen die beiden endlich an ihrem Ziel an. Kaum berührten ihre Füße den Boden, war Yamchu auch schon wieder auf und davon. Nach einem letzten gut gemeinten Zuwinken - er war sich sicher, dass alles wieder eingerenkt werden konnte - war er nicht mehr als ein kleiner Punkt im blauen Himmel.

Ruckartig wandte sich Bulma um - sie hatte wahrlich keine Zeit zu verschwenden - und stürmte auf den Eingang zu. Im Vorbeilaufen erkannte sie mit Erleichterung, dass die Raumkapsel, mit der Vegeta das eine Mal abgereist war, noch im Vorgarten stand. 'Was noch lange nichts heißen muss', zerstörte eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf, die gerade neu aufgekommene Zuversicht auch gleich wieder.

Die Gänge kamen der nicht gerade sportlichen Wissenschaftlerin dieses Mal noch länger und verwundener vor, als je zuvor. Jeder Meter schien unendlich, das Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren, der Puls dröhnte so laut und rasch, dass er irgendwie an eine zu schnell tickende Uhr erinnerte.

Mehr war es nicht. Richtig erbärmlich. Er besaß noch nicht mal ein einziges Foto von ihr und seinen Kindern. Aber er könnte doch ... Sie hatte doch genügend Fotoalben. Würde ihr ja gar nicht auffallen, wenn da ein paar fehlen würden. Ein wenig umarrangieren, er war wahrlich ein exzellenter Spurenvernichter.

Vegeta blätterte das Album durch und blieb bei einem bestimmten Bild hängen. Er erinnerte sich noch sehr gut an diesen Tag. Es war aufgenommen worden, kurz nachdem Goku mit Oob in den Süden geflogen war. Vegeta hatte dann natürlich keine Lust mehr auf das Turnier gehabt und hatte sich zurückgezogen. Nachdem Satan mal wieder Weltmeister wurde - Warum sollte der Saiyajin auch versuchen, _dem_ den Titel abzuluchsen? - gab es eine große Feier auf seinem Anwesen. Vielleicht war es, weil Vegeta ohnehin kaum von der C.C. wegkam, aber er fühlte sich bei Satan nicht besonders wohl. So war er - natürlich nach dem Essen - wieder abgehauen. Bulma hatte ihm ein paar Tage später die Fotos gezeigt, die dort aufgenommen worden waren.

Sie sahen so fröhlich aus. Trotzdem oder gerade weil er nicht dabei war?

Ein weicher Luftzug, wie der, der beim Öffnen einer Türe entstand, ließ den Saiyajin überrumpelt hochfahren.

"Geh nicht ..."

* * *

"Warum ...?", setzte Vegeta an, verstummte aber sofort, als er sich Yamchus Geruch an Bulma bewusst wurde. "Ich kann dich nicht riechen."

Die Türkishaarige zuckte verwirrt zusammen, ehe ihr Blick auf das Fotoalbum fiel, das er gerade vor ihr verbergen wollte. "Du hättest nur sagen müssen, dann hätte ich dir so viele Abzüge gemacht, wie ..." Zögerlich trat sie einen Schritt näher. Sie wusste, sie hatte einiges wieder gut zu machen. Dinge, die nie hätten geschehen dürfen. Nie wieder durfte sie vergessen, wer vor ihr stand. Das war nicht Yamchu, mit dem sie ihre Jugend verbracht MS: verschwendet hatte, sondern Vegeta ... Höchstwahrscheinlich musste sie es ihm geradezu an den Kopf werfen, dass sie ihn und niemanden sonst liebte, dass er es auch begriff. Wie konnte jemand, mit dem Stolz nur so wenig Selbstbewusstsein haben, wenn es um sie ging? "Ich liebe dich, Vegeta", sagte Bulma ruhig und fest. "Das weißt du doch, oder? Yamchu ist nur ..."

"Was ist er nur?", wollte der Saiyajin aufgebracht wissen.

"Die Eifersucht steht dir sehr gut, Geta", schmunzelte sie.

Mit einem Schlag war sämtliche Farbe aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden. "Ich bin nicht ... eifersüchtig. Warum sollte ..."

"Hör auf, verstanden!" Etwas leiser fuhr sie dann fort. "Hast du nicht auch genug davon? Ich versuche nur, es für dich einfacher zu machen ..."

"Indem du gehst und mich allein zurücklässt?", fragte Vegeta sarkastisch, wobei der Schmerz nur zu offensichtlich durchschimmerte. "Das hat mir vieles erleichtert, wirklich. Vielen Dank auch."

"Ich dachte, du würdest es noch nicht mal merken."

"Ha!" Natürlich hatte er es gemerkt, nur keine Beachtung geschenkt.

"Als du sagtest, du würdest die Erde verlassen, war ich am Boden zerstört und als Yamchu mir alles klar gemacht hatte, hab ich erst begriffen, wie du dich gefühlt haben musst", meinte Bulma leise. "Es tut mir leid."

Vegeta strauchelte mental. _Ihr_ tat es leid?

"Wie wäre es ... wenn wir beide hier blieben?" Bulmas Vorschlag hörte sich schon leicht verzweifelt an. "Ich meine, wir sind doch ein aufeinander eingestimmtes Team. Du bist alt", Vegetas zweifelnd nach oben gezogene Braue übergehend, "und ich werde auch nicht jünger. Wen sollen wir denn sonst noch finden?"

"Ah, verstehe, worauf du hinauswillst", überlegte der Saiyajin laut. "Erst die Liebeserklärung, und weil das nicht sofort klappt, versuchst du's mit dem letzten Trumpf. Ich bin also deine letzte Wahl? Sehr schmeichelhaft, muss ich schon sagen."

"Nein ... du bist der ... einzige", flüsterte Bulma gebrochen. "Jetzt und für immer. Ich kann dich nicht ... aufhalten, ich weiß. Aber, wenn du gehst ..."

"Wenn ich gehe?" Vegeta überdachte diesen Satz genau. Wann war denn der Spieß umgedreht worden? Wollte er sie nicht die ganze Zeit zurück? Hatte sie sich nicht erklärt? Außerdem konnte er ohnehin nicht wirklich glauben, sie würde Yamchu ihm vorziehen. 'Wer will schon nach Limbo, wenn man das Paradies gekostet hat?', fragte er sich in einem Anflug seiner gewohnten Selbstüberschätzung. "Du verstehst mich noch immer nicht, was? Dabei ist es ganz einfach." Vegeta ließ sich auf das Bett nieder, Bulma nie aus seinen Augen lassend, und legte seine Worte gewissenhaft zurecht. "Für wie dumm hältst du mich eigentlich?"

Die Wissenschaftlerin blinzelte überrascht. Normalerweise waren die Beschimpfungen immer für sie reserviert. Wann war er zum Masochist mutiert ... Nein, vergesst die Frage.

"Ich bin nicht perfekt, genauso wenig wie du", über Bulmas aufgebrachtes "He!" redete er einfach hinweg, "und das ist okay so. Was ich mir in letzter Zeit und überhaupt geleistet hab, war aber nicht okay. Ich will nur, dass du weißt, dass ... ich das einsehe. Als du mich verlassen hast, da ... Ich habe nie die Schuld bei mir gesucht. Zu verstehen, dass man selbst Fehler hat, ist manchmal das Schwerste überhaupt."

Zu geschockt, um irgendetwas einzuwerfen, stand Bulma einfach nur still da und hörte Vegeta zu, der ihr sein ... Herz ausschüttete.

"Den größten Teil des Tages verbringe ich im GR und wenn wir uns mal sehen, dann ... Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich werde mein Training nicht aufgeben. Das ist es nun mal, was ich bin, und das musst du akzeptieren, aber ... Mein Sohn ist erwachsen und ich hab erkannt, ich ... kenne den Mann nicht, der er geworden ist. Bra ... sie erinnert mich so an dich. Ich will nur sagen, dass, egal wie viel Zeit ich im Gravitationsraum verbringe, du ... mir ... wichtiger bist ..." Vegetas Stimmvolumen war auf ein leises Wispern zusammengeschrumpft, total untypisch für den lauten Saiyajin.

* * *

"Dann ... gehst du nicht?", fragte Bulma unsicher, als sie sich einigermaßen zusammengerissen hatte.

"Hast du mir nicht zugehört, oder was?" Doch Vegetas Stimme klang nicht mal so aggressiv, wie die Worte anmuten lassen. "Du wirst mich nicht mehr los, finde dich endlich damit ab, B-chan."

"B-chan?"

"Nach dem ‚Geta' hatte ich noch was gut", antwortete Vegeta mit einem sanften Kichern und ließ sich zurück in die Matratze sinken. "20 Jahre schon ..."

"Genau genommen sind es erst 19 Jahre, 51 Wochen und zwei Tage."

Vegeta zog die Augenbrauen leicht zusammen. Das sollte er sich auch bald mal merken.

In Wirklichkeit rechnete er von dem Tag an, an dem sie ihn zu sich eingeladen hatte, Bulma allerdings ab dem, als sie ihn ins Bad kommandierte, nach seinem kurzen Weltraumabenteuer auf der Suche nach Son Goku.

Etwas überrascht schlug Vegeta die Augen auf, als Bulma sich rittlings über seinen Bauch schwang. Verdammtes Genie. "Nimm endlich dieses Gerät ab, das deine Aura löscht."

"Oh." Das hatte sie ganz vergessen, in einer Sekunde war das Armband ab und flog in hohem Bogen. "Es war auch unbequem zu tragen." Lächelnd beugte sie sich runter zu ihrem Geliebten, kurz bevor sich ihre Nasenspitzen berühren konnten. "Wir haben noch ein wenig Zeit für uns ... Hast du einen Vorschlag, was wir machen könnten?", flüsterte sie verführerisch.

"Hm", imitierte Vegeta den Denker, während seine Hände Bulmas Hüften packten und sie enger zu seinen Lenden zogen. "Vielleicht ... schon."

* * *


End file.
